Eternal Love, Eternal Pain
by WarriorsXD
Summary: Perfect. Perfection is such a fragile thing. All it takes is one simple push and it will shatter into a thousand pieces. The battle of Hogwarts is over. Ron is about to start a Family with his true love and Harry has found a new love. When all seems so Perfect... This truly is the calm before the storm. Canon until later. Slash - HP/DM. RW/HG. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys!**

 **so this is the first chapter of my new story.**

 **It's set after the war but doesn't follow the adult bit.  
Enjoy!**

 **All my love**

 **Warriors**

 **XXX**

Harry's feet crunched on the frosty leaf litter, abundant on the forest floor. The silvery glow ahead of him wwas getting closer. just he few more steps. he turned the corner and...

"Harry, get off!" An annoyed voice broke into his dream. His eyes snapped open. He was sprawled over his bed, arm stretched out for the non-existent light. Turning to his left he looked at his boyfriend. Blond hair tousled and messy, features moulded into a rather disgruntled expression and grey eyes sparking with annoyance. Draco Malfoy looked livid.

"Morning Dray!" Harry said happily, shuffling over to give the other some more room. "did you sleep well?"

He found himself on the floor with a thump. Draco rolled over groaning, trying to get back to sleep. Harry, seeing his efforts to get back to sleep, decided to aid him... by opening the curtains. Sunlight streamed into the room.

Draco groaned again. sighing, Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the bed. There was a soft bump as he hit the floor, now sitting on the plush blue carpet.

"Harry, you're a git."

"ah yes but I'm _your_ git." He replied, pulling on his jeans. Pecking Draco on the cheek, he went to leave but paused in the doorway "See you in a minute," He said as he went down to breakfast.

When Harry got downstairs he saw, or rather smelt, that Ron had made breakfast. Hermione had already left for work at the ministry. She was the head of the department for the regulation and control of magical creatures and, being Hermione, always went in at the crack of dawn to ensure her department was 'Staying out of trouble!' as she put it. Although Draco also worked at the ministry as the head of magical law enforcement, he never went in till about 9 so tended to have a lie in.

Harry, despite wanting to be an auror had instead decided that he had had enough of dark wizards to last him a lifetime and had become the DADA teacher at Hogwarts instead. Ron, surprising everyone, maybe even Ron himself, had become a healer at St. Mungos and he loved it.

The 4 of them had bought a small house together in London about a year after the battle for Hogwarts. it was on the outskirts of the city so they had a nice garden and plenty of room.

It was currently the summer holidays so Harry was off work. as he entered the Kitchen Ron welcomed him with a large plate of English breakfast. The steaming plate of bacon, egg, sausage and beans smelled delicious and Harry wasted no time in digging in. Ron came to sit next to him with a similarly large plate. Ron started talking about some complex condition with one of his patients. Harry quickly zoned out, nodding in agreement every now and then.

It was another 30 minutes before Draco emerged from their bedroom looking perfectly groomed. He sighed coming up behind Harry and grabbing a slice of bacon from his still rather loaded plate.

"Hey Babe." Harry pecked a kiss to his cheek.

"Look, I've got to go so I'll see you later ok?" He asked, grabbing a couple more strips of bacon and a sausage, kissing Harry on the top of the head and walking out of the door.

There was a loud crack as he disapparated.

It was Ron's day off so he and Harry had agreed to go to Hogsmeade together. They polished off their large breakfasts and apparated to the sunny village of Hogsmeade. They wandered around for a bit, looking in the shops before coming to the three broomsticks.

The pub was unusually empty, void of the usual mass of people.

They took a seat at the back ordering a butter beer and a fire whiskey.

"Ron, you really shouldn't be drinking this early in the morning."

"Blimey mate! You're starting to sound like Hermione! It's already 11.30!"

"Her spirit is with you always." Harry said in a solemn voice pulling his face into a serious expression before bursting out laughing, spitting butter beer everywhere. Ron pulled a face of mock horror , trying to keep a straight face but he didn't last long, joining in with Harry's loud guffaws.

* * *

Hours later they finally made it back to the house. They were laden with sweets, chocolate and Zonko's tricks. Harry felt like one of his students on his way back from a Hogsmeade weekend.

They didn't realise the time until they walked through the door and saw Hermione sat at the kitchen table. Ron looked at his watch. It was 7.30.

Hermione didn't seem to have noticed that they had come in. she was sat in a mound of paperwork, practically tearing her hair out as she poured over it.

"Hey honey." Ron said cautiously, cautiously moving towards her, he knew how snappy she could get when she was stressed..

She jumped and turned around. "oh hey. didn't see you come in,"

"whats happened?"

"There's this dragon that's escaped. The whole department's in uproar. It's flown off to some part of the Alps and no one can find it. we've been trying to track it, following it's path, erasing the memories of the muggles."

Ron walked over and sat next to her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulders. Sighing, she leant into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

Harry yawned. He stood awkwardly in the doorway for a minute, listening to his friends quiet chatter. It wasn't until their words turned into long and rather passionate kisses that he decided he should probably go.  
Harry went upstairs to dump his 'goodies' off, shoving them, haphazardly onto the bed, not caring what happened to them, before going back down to sit in the living room to wait for Draco. He switched on the TV and curled up on the sofa.

* * *

By the time Draco got home 2 hours later, he found Harry fast asleep on the sofa with The Hunger Games still playing on the TV.

Draco bent down and fondly kissed him on the head.

Carefully lifting him up in his arms, Draco proceeded to take him upstairs. Harry snuffled at the movement but stayed asleep.

Smiling, Draco kicked open their bedroom door. His grin faded immediately when he saw what a mess Harry had left on the bed.

He mumbled something that sounded like "Bloody Gryffindor untidiness," and, with Harry still balanced precariously in his arms, shoved the odd assortment of items onto the floor with his foot. He would clear it up later. Or rather, Harry would.

Draco softly set his boyfriend down on the mattress.

Slipping into his Pyjamas, he lay down next to Harry, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and putting his head against Draco's chest. He sighed and stroked Harry's soft hair.

Everything was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So sorry, I haven't updated in like forever...**

 **But, I'm doing loads of writing over the next few weeks so I'm hoping to get ahead.**

 **Sorry this is quite short but I think it's nice and I didn't want to ruin it.**

 **All my love**

 **Warriors**

 **Xxx**

"DRACO!" Hermione hollered. She took another look at the options in front of her. Ron had told her that he was taking her out for dinner tonight and she was struggling to pick out a dress. As the resident fashion expert, Draco was the perfect one to pick an outfit.

A few seconds later, Draco dashed into the room, practically knocking the door down.

"Hermione? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"I can't decide what to wear!" she cried, flopping backwards onto her bed.

Draco lowered his wand, seeming to deflate slightly. "For goodness sake! I thought you were being attacked or something!"

"Whoops…" Rolling his eyes, he walked over to the wardrobe to examine the options.

After a few minutes of quiet contemplation, Draco finally spoke.

"I suggest the green one, it will bring out your eyes nicely. Have you got any matching heels?" she nodded, "Perfect, wear those then."

"Thanks Dray."

"Anytime." He turned to leave but stopped in the doorway, looking back at Hermione. "

Anytime." He turned to leave but stopped in the doorway, looking back at Hermione. "He really is one of the luckiest guys in the world." The corner of his mouth twitched into a small smile and he stood for a few seconds, gazing at her before walking out the door.

Hermione sat there, on the bed for a few seconds, gazing after him. Draco Malfoy really was a confusing person.

XxxXXxxXXxxX

"Harry, I don't think I can do this mate." Ron pulled nervously at the cuffs of his suit.

Harry grabbed his friend by the shoulders to make him stand still. "You'll be fine,"

"Yeah…Yeah," He could do this. It was his time, the time to finally do what he had been waiting for his whole life. He gulped and took several deep breaths, preparing himself for what was to come.

This was about to get interesting.

XxxXXxxXXxxX

The streetlights lit up the dim pavement in the dark of the night, sparkling off the pools of water from the earlier rain.

Hermione laced her fingers tighter into Ron's as they walked down the road, her heels clicking noisily on the tarmac.

Eventually reached a small restaurant. As they entered, a small bell tinkled and a waiter dressed in a waistcoat came up to them. As Ron spoke to him, Hermione got a better look at the interior of the restaurant.

It was very posh and the whole place almost smelt of money.

Ron seemed nervous and as they were led to their table, he was ringing his hands as though something big was about to hand. Hermione looked at him curiously.

This strange behaviour continued all the way through dinner and it wasn't until after desert that she discovered the cause.

Ron put down his expensive glass of wine and picked up one of Hermione's idle hands off the table.

"Hermione, you mean the world to me. I know you think you understand but I don't think you ever will. You've always been there for me, through the good and the bad, even when I've been a right jerk. You always seem to make everything so much better and…" His eyes were shining with tears, "and when I'm with you I just can't help but smile. I honestly don't know what I'd ever do without you. There is no one else I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

Hermione was frozen in shock. This couldn't be happening. Producing a small box from his pocket, He got down on one knee.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the great honour of becoming my wife?"

The tears were now flowing down both of their cheeks.

"Oh Ron! Of course I will!" He slipped the ring onto her finger and held her in his warm embrace.

Hermione couldn't have been happier.

 **WOOHOO!**

 **This made me smile so much**

 **Love you all!**


End file.
